starting over
by Kat4152
Summary: Tris is a new girl that had to live with her aunt in another town after her family is torn apart. She has never had many friends let alone a boyfriend. What will happen when she meets four and his friends eventual fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't. Tell me what you think. Tell me why turtles are called turtles.**

Chapter one

Today is my first day at Faction high. Which I had to start in the middle of my freshman year. I had to switch schools after a problem with my mom. My dad died when I was three because of a heart attack when he was 32. He was the love of my mom's life. She couldn't cope with the pain, so she turned to alcohol. My brother went to live with my aunt to make it easier. After she was a mess she would neglect me and let me do whatever I want. I never told anyone because I thought it was normal and it was how parents acted. Things got tougher threw out the years. I would make all my meals and do the shopping. I had my mom fallowing me to drive me and pay. Then she was just so mad at life she started to take it out on me when I was in fourth grade. All she did was yell at me. Well, until seventh grade that is. She started to hit me one day. In the end of 7th grade I had enough. I called for help and now I'm living with my other aunt in two towns over after two years of custody battles with a fresh start. No one knows who I am and I plan to keep it that way.

They don't know me as the girl with family problems or the girl that tried to kill herself. They don't know Beatrice. They are going to know tris. Tris is fearless. Tris can now defend herself after two years of self-defense to stop the bullies at her old school. Tris needs to get ready for school.

I throw on some yoga pants and a baggie sweatshirt. It's not hard for me to find baggie sweatshirts because even though I'm fifteen I still look like I belong in 8th grade. I brush my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I finally find my black vans and throw them on. I run down stairs have a bowl of cereal them I am in my aunts car with my books and my class list.

My classes are:

A: Level zero math 245

B: Level zero computers 233

C: Level one Spanish 3rd Lunch 215

D: Level zero English 368

After school study group 101

Next day

E: Level zero Band 134

F: Gym URL 159

G: Level zero science 214

H: level zero World cultures 359

After school art club 278

There are three levels. Level two is common core or average. Level one is for people that are above average. And level zero is for people that are geniuses. The level zero kids go through three times the material that the average class goes through. When I told them that I wanted to take these classes they looked at me like I was crazy. They said it was suicide. I laughed. When we arrive we pull up to this huge school.

My mouth flies open. It's so big. It is five stories high. Now I know why we have seven minutes in-between each class to get to where we are going. I walk through the front door and walk into the hallway. My first class is in room 245. There's a big blue print of the school in the middle of the man corridor so I walk over to it. Right after I find my class I hear a scream coming from the other side of the glass. A boy with black greasy hair is holding a girl with mocha skin and a black bob pined to the glass. "Leave her alone!" I say and shove him off her. She falls to the ground out of breath and I help her up. The guy stares at me. I don't know if it was because he's surprised I was able to shove him or because I stood up to him.

I say "Take a picture it will last longer!" I grab the girl by the hand and march off in a random direction. Once we are far enough away I turn to face the girl again.

She gives me a hug. "I haven't talked to you before and you just stood up to Eric for me! You're either the nicest person ever or you have a death wish." I laugh at how shocked she is.

I smile and say "Hello I'm Tris I'm knew here and I saw you needed help so I helped. It's no big deal."

She says "My names Christina but everyone calls me Chris. Now give me your classes so I can compare them to mine."

She takes one look at my classes and looks shocked. She coughs and starts to talk again "How the hell did you get all possible level zero classes. I only know one other person to do that and he hardly ever talks to anyone but his best friend and no one outside our group. But we have math, Spanish, study group, band, gym, and art club together! We still have 20 minutes before math so let me introduce you to my friends."

I have never really had friends. I would study all the time, read, write, draw, and play music. That's all was allowed to do after fourth grade. And in fifteen years I managed to make one friend, Susan that moved away in the beginning of eight grade. I am so nervous I start to shake a little. Chris notices.

Chris stops "what's wrong?" She says.

"Nothing." There is no way I would tell her the truth any of it.

Chris turns around and hugs me again and says "Don't be nervous I'll tell them what you did and the will welcome you into our group." Her words calm my nerves down quite a bit. We start walking up a stair case to the second floor and wait in room 278 the art room. When we walk in we are surrounded by people. They all start screaming at Chris. One girl with a shaved head screams "WHO IS SHE!" A tall boy with tan skin and black hair screams "Why would you tell anyone about this place!" I feel like I might cry this is exactly like my old school. Why are people so mean? I saved their friend and now there yelling at me. A boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes looks at me. He isn't yelling. He isn't mad. He is making my heart pound. Another boy that big with brown hair screams "What do you think you're doing! She isn't our friend! Why would you bring here here?!" I run out of the room. I haven't cried since 5th grade. When I get upset I do what I love fighting, making music, writing, drawing, or reading. I dropped my class list so I take an extra out of my backpack. I find class 245 and walk up to the teacher's desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't. Tell me what you think. Tell me why they don't sell dauntless cake. No really why I want Dauntless cake right now. **

Chapter 2

She is very intimidating the way she glares at the rest of the students. Her name tag says Mrs. Mathews. She is very sharp looking like she could find any flaw in a mathematical equation that was presented before her.

I give her a warm smile and say "hello I am a new stud-"she cuts me off with a raise of the hand. Chris and her friends walk in and look to the front.

She starts "I'm sorry there must have been a flaw in the computer system this is a very advanced class. In your papers it says you had an A+, but that was a low school. The teachers there called you brilliant but I call you normal."

I retort "I apologize that you feel this way about someone you don't know and have never met. It is a shame to judge people alone on their past and appearances and to be too quickly to judge." After that line I look directly at Chris and she gives me a thumbs up while the rest of her friends look ashamed. I continue "I would be happy to do a demonstration of my nollage on the white board if that were to cease your doubt."

Mrs. Mathew nods in approval at what I just said. Then says "I will during class so pick a seat and wait."

I smirk and say "I'll be looking forward to it."

I start to walk over toward Chris and her friends. I look at all of them then look at blue eyes from earlier. I say "Well that was probably the worst introduction to anyone I have ever met. So let's start over. My names Tris." Blue eyes looks a little intimidating, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

He starts to speak "hi. My names four."

I smile and say "That's cool. Well, nice to meet you." Everybody around us looks shocked. I sigh and say "how did I screw up this time to make you all shocked. No wait let me guess some more I had a blast last time too!"

Four laughs at this and shoves one of the yelling boys from earlier. "Oh! Hello! I'm Zeke and I'm so so so sorry about earlier. I didn't know you saved Chris or that you're in art club. I would love to stay and chat but we have class. I wrote everyone's name on the paper of who you have classes with so bye for now."

A: Level zero math 245 Chris four will

B: Level zero computers 233 four Zeke

C: Level one Spanish 3rd Lunch 215 Chris four al Zeke will Shanna

D: Level zero English 368 four Marleen Lynn will Chris

After school study group 101 everyone

Next day

E: Level zero Band 134 everyone

F: Gym URL 159 everyone

G: Level zero science 2nd lunch 214 four Uri al

H: level zero World cultures 359 four

After school art club 278 everyone

I sit down and Chris sits on my left and four sits on my right. The guy that's apparently Will sits on Chris' left. The keep talking and Chris and Will are blushing and flirting. I will keep in mind that they like each other. I turn to four who is staring forward.

I say "we have all our classes together."

Four turns to me and coldly snaps "I know." And looks forward.

I say "what do you play in band?"

Four glares at me and says "What makes you think you can talk to me?"

I smirk and say "I don't know maybe it's because you're so approachable. Like a bed of nails."

He turns forward again but I think he's trying not to laugh. "I play the drums."

I play a lot of instruments and one of them happens to be the drums. There are a lot of types. I say "That's like me saying what do you like and you saying I have a favorite color. What type of drums do you play? Bass, snare, set? I can picture you rocking the bongos. So what type?"

He finally laughs. I start to laugh too and he says "You got it I rock the bongos often, but in class I play the drum set."

The teacher walks in and starts to teach us how to combine polynomial expressions. I taught myself this in seventh grade. She gets half way through and looks strait at me "Tris would you care to tell me why you are not taking notes."

I say "no"

She cackles. "Well then you can do the next example come here."

Mrs. Mathew writes a very long equation but I realize that nothing can be combined. I just rewrite the expression in a different order. I'm not up there for more than ten seconds. I stand there. After words. I may have been loud earlier but this is different. Everyone is staring at me and judging me. The teacher has a smug smile. "Well if you don't know the answer just say I was right and you were wrong."

I look at my feet. I hate it when teachers single out students in class. It was never me but when they got it wrong others would laugh. I shake my head and quietly say "It's already done." I walk back to my seat and Chris hands me a note.

Chris: So what do you think of school?

Me: So far? A bucket of sunshine (please not my sarcasm)

Chris: lol so what do you think of math?

Me: it's easy but the teachers a real pansycake.

Chris: HAHA I HAVE TO TELL URI YOU SAID THAT!

Me: ok?

Chris: So what do you think about 2+2?

Me: Sorry I don't speak Chris.

Chris: I thought you were smart.

Me: Thought?

Chris: SIGH! Four I mean what do you think of four?

Me: he's nice and funny.

Chris: Not what I meant. I mean like as a guy.

Me: I just told you.

(Insert bell sound here)

I give a weird look and turn to four. "Want to walk to the next class together?"

He smiles "Yeah I would like to a lot." Chris still looks at four shocked. I wonder why?


	3. Chapter 3

**You should comment. I like comments. Comments like me. You can prove me wrong by commenting a comment that doesn't like me.**

Chapter 3

Four pov (didn't see that coming did you)

Tris is the only thought that's in my head right now. I have never had a girlfriend. People pretty much stay away from me. I shut everyone out so they don't get close enough to see the monsters in my closets or the demons in my eyes. She keeps passing notes with Chris. She keeps making her laugh which is impressive. She made me laugh which is basically a miracle. I haven't laughed since I had to move here after my first beating. since I was 6 he has beat me. Yet she can made me smile.

The bell goes off ant Tris turns to me "Do you want to walk to the next class together?" She asks me.

"I would like to a lot." Did that sound weird? I hope not. What if she thinks I'm weird? Why am I worrying so much?

"So do you know how to program computers?" I ask.

She looks up to me. "No I'm just in a level zero programing class to make cookies." Tris says.

"I knew it!" I say and she laughs then she snorts. I start laughing hysterically as we walk into our computer class. I go straight into four mode, but zeke notices.

"Hey Tris! How's it going?" Zeke walks up to her and goes to put his arm around her. I want to walk over there and punch him in the face for that. Zeke's my best friend I would never punch him. What's wrong with me?

Tris starts "I'm good, but I'd be better if you get your arm off my shoulder." Relief fills me instantly.

"We should probably get started before the teacher comes in." Zeke says.

"Sounds good" Tris and I say at the same time. We both smirk a little and Zeke laughs.

I always sit with no one next to me. No one wants to sit there. Everyone is too scared of me. Tris doesn't miss a heart beat and sits next to me on the other side of Tris. Peter starts to walk up to us.

"Hey Trix I was wondering if you wanted to ditch these losers and hang with someone like me." Tris looks at him like she might kill him and I don't blame her.

"First off my name is Tris not Trix" she stands up and continues talking "Second these guys are amazing funny people that you're just jealous of, and third I wouldn't want to hang out with a jerk like you." She smiles sweetly after. She was going to be harassed by all the guys in this class already since she was the only girl in a 31 person class, but now I think they might back off. Eric walks in to the room and sits directly next to Tris.

I hate him more that peter only second to my father. "Hey we got off on the wrong foot hi I'm Eric and you are?" She smiles and say "Tris."

He smiles and says "Maybe we could start over?"

She thinks then says "Ok but if you ever hurt my friends or anyone else again I will find you and I will hurt you"

He says "Ok! That sounds great! I'll see you soon!" He gets up and leaves. Is she crazy! Eric almost killed Chris this morning. It's her choice and I have no say in the matter but I wish I did. The guys in my class were practically drooling over Tris. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, but she was brilliant. I also liked the way she was beautiful. She didn't flaunt her beauty like every other girl in the entire school. I wanted to punch every guy in the class right then and there but Tris had no idea they were looking at her or when they would flirt with her.

I get passed a note from zeke party at my house tonight invite Tris. I pass the note to Tris and get a note from zeke

Zeke: no you blockhead crouton I meant as a date!

My face instantly lights up.

Me: What are you talking about?

Zeke: you like her

Me: No I don't I just met her!

Zeke: Yeah? Then why are you getting so defensive?

(Insert bell sound here)

I turn to Tris "Want to walk to our next class together?" I ask.

"Yeah I would like to a lot" we laugh.

We spend Spanish lunch and English together talking the guys tried to flirt with her but she didn't really get it. We start to walk to study group together. When we get there Zeke makes an announcement. "Lady's, Gentlemen, and Uri, I am having a party tonight at my house at 8 so get there at 7:30" Tris smiles at his comment. "Now let's get this over with." I pull up next to Tris. The problem with being in all the high classes is the amount of home work. We still finish before anyone else though.

"Ug my aunt can't get me for another hour and I can't go to the party because she doesn't like to drive after dark." She looks so disappointed.

"I can drive if you need a lift. I missed a year between schools and my birthday was earlier this year I just got my license." Tris smiles

"Really you can drive me home, I promise it won't happen again?" She asks.

"Nope." I say she looks confused. "I can drive you home when you need a ride and ill drive you to the party." She looks so happy that I smile.

"Did you say you just got your license?" she asks

I look at he confused "Yeah why?" I don't get her

"Can I see it? I can almost guaranty that you didn't smile and it probably looks more like a prison shot than a driver license photo." I laugh.

"Sure you can see it in the car." We go to leave but Chris stops us.

She says "My mom will drop me off at your house at 4:30 so we can get ready together. You have no choice I have your house address. Four can you pick up will two?"

This is so Chris. "Sure just try not to hurt Tris."

Chris laughs "Did you just talk!"

"Nope this is all a dream you're dreaming right now." I say and Tris laughs.

"Ok ill see you then bye." Said Tris. Zeke winks at me on the way out and I walk with Tris to my car.


End file.
